


ART for: Coming Up for Air

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [61]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Leonard Snart is a real up and comer in the crime world. He’s ruthless, clever, and doesn’t care who he has to screw over to get what he wants—because it’s the only way he can get ahead. That is, until he screws over the Santini family. No one crosses Vincent Santini and gets away with it, and Len is no exception. That’s how he ends up with weights chained to his legs, sinking to the bottom of the river.He knows he’s going to die and that almost no one will miss him. As he passes out, though, a beautiful face appears in front of him. When he wakes up, he’s on the river bank, safe and not dead. The face haunts his dreams that night, whispers of a song and the cold press of lips against his.Then, Barry walks on shore.Mermaid AU inspired by coldflashwavebaby's prompt.





	ART for: Coming Up for Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Up For Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007270) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 




End file.
